The production of polymers is a multi-billion dollar business. This business produces billions of pounds of polymers each year. Millions of dollars have been spent on developing technologies that can add value to this business.
One of these technologies is called metallocene catalyst technology. Metallocene catalysts have been known since about 1958. However, their low productivity did not allow them to be commercialized. About 1974, it was discovered that contacting one part water with one part trimethylaluminum to form methyl aluminoxane, and then contacting such methyl aluminoxane with a metallocene compound, formed a metallocene catalyst that had greater activity. However, it was soon realized that large amounts of expensive methyl aluminoxane were needed to form an active metallocene catalyst. This has been a significant impediment to the commercialization of metallocene catalysts.
Fluoro organic borate compounds have been used in place of large amounts of methyl aluminoxane. However, this is not satisfactory, since these borate compounds are very sensitive to poisons and decomposition, and can also be very expensive.
It should also be noted that having a heterogeneous catalyst is important. This is because heterogeneous catalysts are required for most modern commercial polymerization processes. Furthermore, heterogeneous catalysts can lead to the formation of substantially uniform polymer particles that have a high bulk density. These types of substantially uniform particles are desirable because they improve the efficiency of polymer production and transportation. Efforts have been made to produce heterogeneous metallocene catalysts; however, these catalysts have not been entirely satisfactory.
An object of this invention is to provide a process that produces a catalyst composition that can be used to polymerize at least one monomer to produce a polymer.
Another object of this invention is to provide the catalyst composition.
Another object of this invention is to provide a process comprising contacting at least one monomer and the catalyst composition under polymerization conditions to produce the polymer.
These objects, and other objects, will become more apparent to those with ordinary skill in the art after reading this disclosure.